


If He Would Fall

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex realizes Clark will always catch him.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Would Fall

## If He Would Fall

by Henry Jones Jr

<http://www.sabershadowkat.com>

* * *

Metropolis University was located at the heart of Mooville in the City of Metropolis, Kansas. Mooville, an affectionate derivative for the area surrounding Metropolis University, included rental and owned housing for the undergraduate and graduate students, faculty, and staff of the university. The university campus itself had seven dormitories on Residential Row, a road that curved around the south side of M.U. All of the dorms housed a mixture of freshmen through graduate students. Two of the dorms were co-educational and the other five were single-sex dorms. 

Clark Kent lived on the fourth floor in Foster Hall, an all male dorm. The twenty-one year old had a single room and had a single every year at the university. It was one of the few things he had allowed Lex Luthor to arrange for him, something that had taken a lot of effort and money, considering Lex had been expelled from M.U. during his own undergraduate years. But Clark, who never wanted anything for himself, had asked in a roundabout way for a single and Lex had bent over backwards to grant the request for his best friend. 

Lex and Clark had been friends for six years and counting. They saw each other on a weekly basis, even after Clark had started college two hours away from Smallville. They had a standing "date" on Thursday nights that was permanently etched in their calendars and they had both agreed that death was the only good excuse to break it. If Lex went out of town on business, they spent the evening on the phone, though the date was inevitably short. A telephone conversation over vast distances wasn't the same as being together and talking. 

Clark initiated the Thursday night dates during his senior year at Smallville High School. Lex had gotten extremely busy that year with LexCorp and Clark had been unhappy with the lack of time the two supposedly best friends spent together. After a long spell where they only saw each other in passing on produce delivery days, Clark had scheduled a block of appointments on Lex's calendar with the young businessman's secretary: every Thursday night from seven o'clock p.m. to midnight for three months solid. 

Lex had noticed the tactic and had a rather squishy moment at the lengths Clark had gone through to spend time with him. He had immediately blocked out Thursday nights for the remainder of the year, which carried into the next year, and the next, and the next. Thursdays became the highlight of Lex's week, and he and Clark had grown very close because of the time spent together. It hadn't taken long for Lex to realize that he needed Clark and would do everything possible to keep Clark in his life. 

That was why he was pulling his Mercedes into the visitor's parking lot at M.U. on a Monday morning, having rescheduled all his business appointments for the day after receiving Clark's phone call. He parked the vehicle in an open spot, locked the car and set the alarm, and strolled down Residential Row to Foster Hall. He used his duplicate key to open the outer door, bypassing the phone box used for guests to call residents to let them inside the dorm, and headed upstairs in the windowed stairwell. 

The steel fire door was propped open and Lex entered the yellow-painted hallway on the fourth floor. Colorful flyers papered the walls, announcing events and meetings. A bulletin board was tacked with job and roommate-wanted listings, for sale postings, and dorm information near the common bathroom. The indoor-outdoor carpeting on the floor muffled Lex's footsteps as he walked down the hallway. 

The individual dorm room doors were uniformly brown with white numbers stenciled on them, and Lex stopped in front of room number 409. He stared at the painted brown wood, fingering the key in his hand that would let him into the room, and prepared himself for what was beyond the door. Clark hadn't told him exactly what the problem was over the phone, but the call had been serious enough to warrant concern. And utter awe. 

* * *

"Lex Luthor." 

"Lex?" 

"Clark?" 

"Um. Hi." 

"Is something wrong? You sound tense?" 

"Actually, something is wrong, that's why I'm calling. I need help." 

"Anything, Clark." 

"Yeah, about that. We need to talk." 

"No conversation starting with those words ever turns out good." 

"In this case, that depends on you." 

"I'm listening." 

"Okay. Here it goes: I know you know that I have secrets, and I know you think I don't tell you things or lie because I don't trust you, but trust has nothing to do with my telling you my secrets or lying to you to cover them up. I do trust you. I have from the beginning, since we became friends. I trust you even when I know you're lying to me, because your lies are meant to protect me - but that's where the problem is. You would do anything for me-" 

"I've said 'no' before." 

"-And I don't want you to do anything for me, and I'm not talking about favors. You have killed for me and would again, and I hate that." 

"You hate-" 

"I hate that you killed that reporter. I know that you acted in self-defense for my dad, and I'm thankful that my dad isn't dead, but I hate that you had to make that choice to kill someone and I don't want to put you in that position ever again." 

"It's been five years, Clark, and you're just telling me this now?" 

"I didn't say anything before because it had no bearing on our friendship." 

"No bearing on our friendship?! You didn't talk to me for most of that summer, never bothered to ask if I was all right, or if I was pacing the castle every single night with insomnia and self-loathing." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Five years, Clark. It hardly matters anymore." 

"It does. I'm sorry. The hate over what happened doesn't mean that I hate you, at all. You're my best friend. I see you every single Thursday and have since my senior year of high school. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I don't want to." 

"But...?" 

"But, nothing. I would rather not tell you my secret for your own protection - what you don't know can't burden you - but I need help. Mom and Dad are in Gotham and Pete's in California, which means I have little choice." 

"Thanks a lot." 

"Lex-" 

"Just tell me so I can help you." 

"But-" 

"Clark..." 

"Okay. Have you ever heard of the phrase 'little green men'?" 

"Yes..." 

"They're not all little and green." 

* * *

Lex Luthor had always believed in the existence of life elsewhere in the universe; it was rather pompous of humans to think that only earth was capable of sustaining life, in light of how life on earth came into being. The universe was infinite and it only took one spark to begin the scientific theory of singularity. Lex had even believed that extraterrestrial biological entities (EBEs) had landed on earth, especially after the discoveries the late Dr. Steven Hamilton had made in Smallville. The government would have taken and covered up any evidence of extraterrestrials in Smallville and while Lex wasn't an Area-51 junkie (though X-Files was one of the few shows he had watched regularly and not just for Mulder and Scully), he had wondered what the possible EBE had looked like. 

He never expected it to look like his best friend. 

It was pretty cool. 

Lex's brain, of course, was abuzz with questions and curiosity. Like a child with a new toy, he wanted to find out everything Clark could do and how he worked. Lex had to be careful, though. In the past, he tended to break toys in discovery of their operation and he did not want to hurt Clark for anything. EBE or not, Clark was Clark, and Lex cared deeply for him. 

Lex slid the key in the lock and opened the door. "Clark, it's me," he said unnecessarily, since he had the only other key to the room. He slipped inside without fully opening the door, quickly closing and locking it behind him, to prevent anyone from seeing Clark. 

It wasn't necessary, because Clark was nowhere to be seen. Was he invisible? 

"Um, hey, Lex." 

No, he was on the ceiling. 

Clark's dorm was a standard eight-by-thirteen, beige-painted room. Astronomy posters were tacked to the walls. A dismantled twin bed was hidden beneath the second twin, under the crank window dressed with green cloth curtains. A desk with a computer and books piled on it was beside the door. A freestanding wardrobe closet and chest of drawers lined one wall, with a mirror over the cluttered surface of the dresser. The black asphalt-tiled floor was covered with a dark blue throw rug. 

Lex tilted his head back and cocked it to the side. Clark was lying on the ceiling as if it were the floor, his feet crossed casually at the ankles, with one hand pillowed behind his head and the other holding the cordless phone against his bare chest. He was wearing blue plaid flannel boxers and a light pink full-body blush. He smiled in sheepish embarrassment. 

"Thanks for coming," he said. "I'm, uh, having a bit of a gravity problem." 

"I can see that." Lex tried not to goggle, but Clark was on the ceiling. "How long have you been up there?" 

"Two days." Clark gestured towards a sixty-four ounce plastic cup on the desk. "Whatever you do, don't drink that." 

Lex barely glanced at the cup. Clark was much more fascinating. "Why did you wait so long to call?" 

"I was hoping I would fall, like I usually do when I wake up floating," Clark said. 

"This has happened before?" 

"Yeah," Clark said, clearing his throat in discomfiture and averting his eyes. His blush deepened. "Usually after certain... stimulating dreams." 

"Ah." Lex's analytical mind made meticulous notes. This EBE floated when he had a wet dream. It was an uncontrolled reaction. It was also really neat. He was defying the laws of gravity! 

"Lex, stop looking at me like I'm a missing issue of your Warrior Angel comic book collection." 

"I have no missing issues," Lex stated promptly. 

Clark covered his mouth with his fist and coughed. " _cough_ Nerd _cough_." 

At twenty-seven, Lex knew a lot of people and only Clark would dare call him a nerd to his face. It was a testimony to their comfortable relationship that Clark didn't fear for his life upon saying it and Lex wasn't offended at all. Besides, it was the truth. 

"Making fun of me won't get you down," Lex said. 

"I don't know if anything will get me down," Clark said. He held out the phone. "Catch." 

"Have you tried thinking sad thoughts?" Lex asked, positioning himself beneath Clark. He caught the dropped phone and put it back in the phone cradle. 

"Sad thoughts?" Clark said, puzzled. 

"It worked in Mary Poppins." 

"You've seen Mary Poppins?" 

"Clark, I did not pop out of the womb a fully grown businessman. I was a child at one point." 

"Sorry." 

Lex half-smiled up at Clark. "It's okay. Everyone forgets that I once had hair, too." 

"Bright orange, right?" Clark squinted at Lex. "I can't picture you with hair of any color." 

"Is that good or bad?" Lex said, curious about Clark's opinion. Clark was quite attractive and Lex told him so on many occasions, usually as a self-confidence booster, but Clark rarely said anything about Lex's appearance. 

"It's good. I think you look fine," Clark said with typical male vagueness. 

"And I think you look extraordinarily human for an EBE." Lex removed his coat, hung it on the back of the desk chair, and pushed up the sleeves of his violet v-neck cashmere sweater. He grinned wickedly. "Unless you're hiding something under those shorts." 

Clark grabbed himself crudely. "Just fifteen-inches of steel." 

Lex snorted. "Okay, Mr. Tripod. Let's get you off the ceiling," he said. "What have you tried so far?" 

"I can push off and grab something before floating back up here," Clark said. 

"Have you tried holding on to the furniture?" Lex asked. 

Clark nodded. "The bed, but my legs floated up immediately and the bed shifted when I tried pulling myself down, so I let go." 

"All right. Let's try something simple. Push off and grab hold of me," Lex directed. He turned the desk chair around. "I'll push you into the chair, and you can hook your feet on the legs and hold the seat." 

"Okay." The drop-panel ceiling was high, at least fifteen-feet from the floor. Clark positioned his hands on the drop joints, curled his knees to his chest, and thrust towards the floor with his feet at the same time shoving against the ceiling. 

Lex latched onto Clark's bare shoulders the moment he hit the floor. Clark's knees bent reflexively when he landed and when he straightened, he began rapidly rising towards the ceiling again - taking Lex with him. Clark's hands went around Lex's waist in automatic protectiveness, and they both floated quickly upwards. 

Lex grimaced when his head hit the drop panels with a thump. Clark's legs swung up, plastering Lex against the ceiling. He lay heavily on Clark's body, the pressure of the panels firm against the back of his legs, ass, back, and skull. Clark's nose was smashed into Lex's eye and the tip of Lex's nose was nearly in Clark's mouth. 

"Well," Lex mumbled against the lower curve of Clark's beard-stubbled chin, "that didn't work." 

Clark laughed and accidentally bit Lex's nose. 

"Watch it. I need that nose." 

Clark 'raised' his head so their faces were no longer touching. His highly amused green eyes met Lex's steel blue ones. "Sorry." 

"At least your breath doesn't smell, though the rest of you is kind of rank," Lex said. 

"I chowed down on boxes of Tic-Tacs after I called," Clark said. 

Lex's gaze drifted past Clark's face to the open space below. It was an awful long way to the floor. 

"Have I ever told you that I have an intense dislike of heights?" he queried calmly. 

"I thought you went skydiving once," Clark said, his hands tightening protectively on Lex's hips. 

"Skydiving, bungee jumping, cliff diving, rock climbing, standing close to a skyscraper window," Lex listed. "I thought I had conquered my acrophobia." He glared balefully at the distance to the floor. 

"I won't let you fall, Lex," Clark said seriously. 

"I know." Lex shifted his gaze and met Clark's eyes. "You haven't yet." 

Lex could tell Clark got the double meaning of the words by the gentle smile curving his lips. It wasn't often that Lex got to subtly let Clark know how greatly their friendship meant to him. They were guys, after all. Occasional manly pats on the back were usually it. 

Which was why he was completely surprised when Clark dipped his chin and kissed Lex. 

Lex was stunned, as the pillow-soft lips brushed against his own. Clark moved back almost immediately, hope and fear playing chase over his features. "Was that okay?" 

Lex nodded, scratching the back of his skull against the ceiling panel. He barely felt it. Wonder colored his features, his lips tingling where Clark had touched them. 

Clark closed the distance between them, and his breath was warm against Lex's mouth, as he whispered, "Can I do it again?" 

Lex fell into the kiss in answer and Clark caught him with tender lips and tongue. It was unbelievable, even more so than Clark's origins. Never did he think this would happen. Clark was his best friend and he never thought to pursue something more. 

Somewhere along the line, Clark had learned to kiss and there was no awkwardness or sloppy nervousness. Just the amazing feeling of mouths moving against one another, tasting each other for the first time. 

Fissions of desire shot up Lex's spine as Clark's tongue stroked the interior of his mouth. Lex was far from virginal, but he had forgotten how different it was to kiss someone he liked. Emotions were involved, and it became more than just the quest for physical release. Each brush of Clark's lips and each stroke of his tongue was ten times more arousing than even the most skilled professional could provoke. Lex's pulse quickened, his chest tightened, and he was having trouble breathing. Faint memories of asthma attacks tickled his mind, but he didn't recall them being this pleasurable. 

Clark's hands were warm and his hold firm on Lex's hips. His thumbs slid up under Lex's sweater and skimmed along the waistband of his black trousers. The rough pads of Clark's thumbs scraped gently over Lex's bare skin and Lex inhaled a quick, sharp breath. He hardened instantly. 

Lex felt Clark swelling against the inner curve of his hip, the few layers of clothing an ineffective barrier against the sensation. Lex wasn't one to make noise during any sexual activity, so the low moan that rumbled in his throat was a surprise. Clark must have liked it, because he thrust his hips against Lex, hardening more, eliciting another moan from Lex. 

Lex shifted, dropping his knees on the outside of Clark's legs, bringing their lower bodies closer together. Their now-full erections aligned side-by-side, thin layers of cotton separating them. Lex pressed down, rubbing against Clark, and Clark was the one who moaned this time. 

The kiss changed, becoming deeper, hungrier. Breathing became erratic, hot gusts of air breaking against sexually flushed skin. Lex fisted and released Clark's thick, dark hair, tangling knots in the back. He rolled his pelvis, meeting Clark's upwards thrusts, setting a rhythm without conscious control. 

Clark bruised Lex's mouth with his hard kisses. Two days growth of stubble scratched Lex's face. Sharp teeth nipped arousingly at his lower lip. His tongue was sucked erotically, stoking the fire burning hot in his groin. It started in his toes, speeding up his body like a thousand tiny spiders running over his skin. His orgasm blinded him, though his eyes were already closed. He gasped harshly, the kiss breaking, features twisting as the climactic pleasure overwhelmed him. Static buzzed in his ears. He could feel Clark watching him, still moving against him in the drive for release. 

Lex opened his eyes when the last shiver ended and fell into the dark pools of Clark's feverish gaze. He clung to Clark, riding the fluid bucks, listening to the steady thump of the ceiling panel raising and dropping as his ass hit against it. He watched Clark's mouth eventually ripple in a snarl, pelvis snapping forward, his rhythm faltering as his orgasm hit. Pride and contentment filled Lex as Clark shattered below him. 

Clark came down slowly from his post-coital high, and a lopsided grin spread over his face. "Do you know how long I've wanted you?" 

"You did?" Lex said. He was normally quick to pick up on sexual attraction, but he could honestly say he hadn't known Clark was interested in him like that. "Why did you wait so long to let me know?" 

Clark's expression turned sad. "I didn't want to hurt you. As a friend, you let me keep my secrets, but as a serious lover you would expect complete honesty in answer to your questions and I couldn't give you that before." 

"Because of your heritage," Lex said, understanding Clark's logic in light of his reasons not to tell his secrets, although Lex didn't agree with it. 

"There's no more secrets, now, though," Clark hinted, his grin returning. 

"No, there aren't," Lex agreed, the slow smile of possibility spreading across his face. He shifted and grimaced at the wetness in his pants. "I can't believe we humped like randy teenagers." 

"I don't know," Clark began. "It's nice to be a stereotypical human male sometimes. In fact, I wouldn't mind a nap now." 

Lex would rather have a shower, but Clark did make a comfortable body pillow, especially after he moved so that Lex could lay his head on Clark's chest. He wasn't tired. However, he wouldn't mind snuggling as he thought about the new turn in their relationship, what it meant for their future, and how soon was too soon to ask if he could scientifically study Clark (without harming him, of course). 

By unspoken agreement, Lex relaxed atop of Clark as they floated fifteen-feet above the floor. For some reason, his acrophobia wasn't affecting him any longer. He closed his eyes when he felt the scrape of stubble followed by the press of soft lips against his bare scalp. He drifted into a comfortable doze before he realized it, daydreaming about Clark. 

Images of naked Clark danced across the backs of his eyelids, woven into a fantasy of the EBE conquering the helpless human Lex and forcing him to have sex (such a horrible hardship), and it didn't register that he had rolled off Clark until he was already falling. His eyes flew open and his heart leapt into his throat as gravity reached out her hands and grabbed him. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making time seem to go in slow motion. His arms windmilled as he scrabbled uncontrollably to catch himself. 

Clark awoke abruptly, but Lex was already freefalling towards the floor. Fifteen feet wasn't far, however, the concrete beneath the asphalt tile wouldn't cushion much when Lex hit. Clark twisted around and met Lex's panicked gaze with his own. 

Then, Clark was flying. 

He pushed off the ceiling with his bare feet, swooped down, and caught Lex, lifting Lex into his arms and righting himself before hovering mid-air - all of which happened in less than a blink. 

Lex found himself cradled in Clark's arms, head tucked protectively against Clark's shoulder instead of bleeding all over the floor. Clark floated forward and down like he was standing on an escalator and landed with a small stumble on his feet. He deposited Lex on the chair still turned away from the desk and crouched in front of him. Handsome face creased in worry, Clark's eyes swept over Lex as he asked, "Are you okay?" 

"Yes," Lex answered, swallowing down his fear. "You're on the ground again." 

Clark blinked twice and looked at the floor beneath him. "Huh. What do you know?" 

"Do you remember how you did it?" Focusing on something besides the fall would allow Lex to re-gather his cool. He hated feeling out of control. 

"Er, not really," Clark said. "I just did it." 

"That's the key, then," Lex said. "Like with walking or running, you don't think about putting one foot in front of the other, shifting your weight while balancing, you just go." 

"But I had to learn how to walk and run." Clark frowned in thought. "At least, I think I did." 

"I can jump off high places and you can rescue me for practice, since my safety seems to trigger your automatic reflexes--" 

"No!" 

Lex shrugged. "It's just a thought. We'll figure something out later. For now, while you're on the ground, you should shower because you reek." 

Clark waggled his brows. "Care to join me?" 

Let's see, Lex thought, semi-public dormitory, common showers, two males in one curtained stall, one of whom was a high profile businessman in Metropolis, and naked and wet Clark Kent. "What are we waiting for?" 

Clark grinned, straightened, and began gathering the shampoo and soap. He tossed Lex a bath-size towel before he shed his flannel shorts. Lex had a great view of Clark's lovely ass before being covered by the towel that Clark wrapped around his waist. 

Lex pulled his violet sweater over his head as he stood and draped it over his coat on the back of the chair. He toed off his shoes, removed his socks and items from his pants pockets. 

"Ready?" Clark asked. 

Lex nodded and followed Clark out the door, down the hallway to the common bathroom. They didn't meet anyone on the way. Clark passed him the shampoo and soap. "Use the third shower stall, it has the best water pressure." 

"Okay." Clark headed for the toilets, leaving Lex alone near the entrance of the beige bathroom. A line of white sinks were directly across form the doorway, with a long mirror hanging on the wall above them. Lex stepped closer to the mirror, bare feet slapping lightly on the tile floor. His face reflected back at him in the overhead light. His eyes were bright and his normally pale skin glowing with a healthy pink flush. His mouth was curved upwards in an unconscious smile. He looked like a happy fool. 

Shaking his head in amusement, he wandered into the shower area, set the shampoo and soap in the corner caddy of the shower stall, hung the towel over the curtain rod, and reached into the third stall to turn on the water. Lex shed his come-stained pants and climbed into the shower. 

The peach plastic shower curtain earned a disgusted nose wrinkle, but the shower spray was hot and strong, and the floor bleached clean. Lex glanced at his waterproof watch. It was nearing lunchtime and morning classes would be ending soon. Getting "caught" in the shower with Clark was highly probable. 

A second towel was flung over the curtain rod and Clark poked his head past the curtain. "Is there room for one more?" 

"Depends on who's asking." 

"Just some tall, naked, smelly guy," Clark said with a crooked grin. 

"In that case..." Lex reached for Clark as he stepped into the stall, kissing him soundly. 

Clark exhaled shakily when Lex let go. "Phew. I should join strangers in the shower more often, if that's the welcome I get." 

Lex narrowed his gaze and spoke the truth. "You'd better not. I'm quite possessive of what's mine." 

Clark's eyes darkened and his voice deepened to a rumble. "So am I." 

Lex really shouldn't be pleased by the controlling aspect of Clark's tone. Really, he shouldn't. 

Clark took a short step back and slowly raked his eyes over Lex, from the top of his wet, bald head to his well cared-for feet. If it weren't for the pink tinge coloring his cheeks, Lex would wonder about Clark's boldness. While Clark, at twenty-one, was not so innocent anymore, he was still a wholesome farm boy who was probably taught that sex took place in the dark, under the covers. 

Lex drank his fill, too, of Clark standing naked in front of him. Six-plus-feet of lean muscle and sinew covered in miles of golden skin and sprinkling of dark hair. Slightly swelled uncut cock and lightly furred balls hanging below surrounded by tight black curls. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, and big-ass hands and feet. Rivulets of water from the shower spray darkened his hair and traced wet paths down his body. Clark was a gorgeous specimen of humanity, and he wasn't even human. 

The thought caught Lex off-guard. Clark wasn't human. Lex was standing in a shower with a naked EBE. He'd dry-humped an extraterrestrial. On the ceiling. Clark was Clark, but Clark wasn't human. He wasn't human. 

"This is so cool." 

Clark stared questioningly at him. "What is?" 

Lex gestured spastically at Clark, splashing water unintentionally. "You! Look at you! You look human. Do you have human anatomy on the inside, too?" 

"Shh," Clark scolded. "Keep your voice down." 

"Where do you come from? How did you get here? Are there more EBEs like you? Can you do things besides float?" Lex continued in a rushed whisper, eyes sparkling with scientific delight. 

"I'll tell you all about it later," Clark said with patronizing exasperation. "Now, be a good little nerd and take your shower." 

Lex scowled. "Don't mock me, farm boy." 

Clark kissed him in response. 

Large hands palmed Lex's ass, holding him flush against Clark's long, wet body. 

Lex sank his hands into Clark's hair, the damp tendrils twining around his fingers. Slick tongues tangled as slick flesh rubbed together beneath the shower spray. 

Enough time had passed and Lex's dick hardened again. Clark's matching erection poked Lex's belly, rubbing against the cinnamon curls. Lex thrust lightly against Clark, teasing his cock. 

Clark's hands squeezed Lex's ass, skimmed up his back, but then left all together. Lex was unhappy at the loss of touch, even more so when Clark put space between their bodies as they continued to kiss. He changed his mind with a sharp gasp, breaking the kiss, as soapy fingers wrapped around his cock. Lex looked down between their bodies, his forehead pressed to Clark's, and watched in hazy passion as Clark jacked him. "Oh god," he rasped when Clark shifted to grasp both their erections in one large hand. 

Lex fumbled for the soap, which Clark held in his other hand. He lathered his palms, and the bar hit the shower floor with a thump as Lex wrapped both soapy hands around Clark's grip on their cocks. They stroked together, the darkly flushed heads of their penises appearing and disappearing in the channel made by their hands. Panting raggedly, Lex stared at the erotic sight, body turned to block the shower spray. 

This time, it started behind his balls, orgasm erupting with a white-hot spike of intense pleasure. It roared up his cock and out of his body, and he bit his lower lip, muffling his deep groan. Milky come nearly hit his down-turned face and mixed with the soap on their hands. 

"Fuck, that's hot," Clark whispered roughly, stilling his strokes when Lex's climax ended. He disentangled their hands, released Lex's cock, and firmly gripped his own rigid flesh. He tugged hard and fast, sloppy wet sounds underscoring the patter of the shower spray. He came with a full body shudder, spunk splattering against Lex's bare chest and belly, sliding down to mix in ginger curls. 

Clark slumped against the shower wall, hand falling away from his spent cock. Lex turned into the shower spray and rinsed the come off before stepping between Clark's thighs and engaging him in a lazy, self-satisfied kiss. 

The sound of another shower starting broke them apart. Happy smiles graced both of their lips and remained as they silently completed their showering. 

Lex received a few looks from the students in the hallway as he followed Clark back to the dorm room. He ignored them with poise, while wearing only a towel around his trim waist. 

Clark let Lex choose what he wanted to wear, since his pants were soiled, and he felt only marginally ridiculous cuffing the hems of the jeans he put on. He borrowed a belt, too, with his own violet v-neck cashmere sweater completing the outfit. 

Clark, dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt, dragged his fingers through his damp hair, tussling the natural curls, and asked. "Do you have to go back to Smallville?" 

"Not at this very moment," Lex answered. "Besides-," he motioned at Clark's feet with a quirky smile, "-you're floating again." 

Clark looked down at the few inches of air between his bare feet and the floor. "Aw, heck." 

Lex opened his mouth to speak, but before he could make a sound, he was embraced by two strong arms and floating rapidly towards the ceiling. 

"Sorry," Clark said, sounding not very apologetic at all. 

Lex squawked in protest, but he really didn't mind. He was in Clark's arms and he could think of no other place he'd rather be. It was possible that he was falling in love. 

Luckily, Clark was there to catch him when he did. 

End 


End file.
